The Tail's Of The Twins
by JershyKun082901
Summary: "Blake you can let go of me now we are on the ground!" Blaze said as she was being crushed by Blake. "Oh, sorry. Where do you think we are?" Blake said as she quickly got on her feet. Blaze stood up and looked In front of her, her eyes widened in disbelief.- "B-B-Blake… doesn't that town look familiar to you too?" ... (this is a naruto fanfic)


Descriptions -

Name: Blaze

Age: 10 then grows up through story

Height: 5'1

Dislikes: Sakura, Ino, fish, people who are fake, people staring at her.

Likes: Anything sweet, coffee, ramuen, knifes, poison.

Personality: very quiet (unless she is with her twin sister), Angered quickly, loves to ignore people, very, very, very sarcastic.

Abilities: has the 12 tailed Jinchuuriki (it's a crow spirit). Can move faster than rock lee, has great vision and hearing.

Appherence: red hair, and pale green eyes.

Name: Blake

Age: 10 ages threw story

Height: 5:2

Dislikes: sakura, loud noises, coffee, fake people, bullies

Likes: ramen, sleep, cloud watching, sister. Friends

Personality: quiet (unless with people she's comfortable with), nice to most, knows how to annoy someone in seconds, loves to mess with people

Abilities: 11 tailed jinchuuriki (demon fawn spirit)Can move faster than rock lee, has great vision and hearing, can understand a jutsu with one glance

Appherence: red hair and emerald green eyes.

(By the way my lovely readers If you had not caught on yet, let me help you out! We are twins.)

We DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, we only own our O/C's.

We love to read all of your comments so please feel free to spill your heart out! And If anyone has any Ideas for this story we would love to hear them. It will help us when we get writers block.

Well that's all I needed to say,so get reading!

Why Is School Just So Boring?

3rd P.O.V:

Have you ever felt like you wished a black hole just sucked you right out of class? These two girls have been feeling just that for the last twenty minutes. Their not even trying to pay attention to their teacher anymore. They just don't care. The smarter one of the two just knows everything and doesn't have to pay attention, then there's her best friend Blake, Who just doesn't even try. She knows it all in one glance, but just doesn't have the energy to put the work out. Blake and her best friend Blaze have known eachother since before they can remember. They were both adopted into their families around the same time, their new families quickly learned that if they wanted to have a happy baby they can't keep them apart for too long. The girls sat next to each other so they weren't making too much noise to distract the rest of the class but they were still being the idiots that they are when their together. They were quietly talking about one of their favorite shows, and who their favorite characters were and why. When they looked back up to the board, the teacher was talking about the quadratic formula and how to solve it. They looked up at the right time since the teacher just turned and asked Blaze to walk her through the problem on the board. She was only able to say " you take the-" that's when there was a loud boom that shook the room. The class looked around scared of what happened when they felt another one. Some kids were knocked out of their chairs with how powerful the second one was, but Blake and Blaze realized at the third boom that they didn't feel any shaking but saw that the others were and how hard it was for them to stand without falling again. The girls looked at each other having nothing more than A glance at each other to know what the other is thinking. They both stood up to see if it was just because of where they were in the room or what, but when they moved they still never shook. Blaze then noticed a small black circle in between their feet and nudged Blake to look. The circle got bigger and bigger till it was almost as big as a fist. They thought they should move now so that whatever it was it doesn't hurt them. But it seemed to follow them wherever they went. The size has now grown four times that of a fist and it now seemed that it had a pulling force to it. When it got to the size that would fit of someone's arm span the two young girls were swept off their feet falling down into the black hole in the ground. They screamed like their lives depended on it. The hole suddenly closed shut as if nothing ever happened. The girls kept falling until they could see a small light at the bottom of the darkness. The got ready to brace for impact, but to their surprise they landed on a soft mountain of sand In the middle of what looked like a desert-

"Blake you can let go of me now we are on the ground!" Blaze said as she was being crushed by Blake.

"Oh, sorry. Where do you think we are?" Blake said as she quickly got on her feet. Blaze stood up and looked In front of her, her eyes widened in disbelief.-

"B-B-Blake… doesn't that town look familiar to you too?"

Wait! Are We In Naruto?!

"um, yah. Why does it look like the hidden sand village? That's from naruto. This is the real World. Oh great we've finally lost the last bit of our sanity haven't we?"

"Hold on Blake, If we can touch people here it means that we aren't dreaming. And We already lost our sanity since we started to watch Diabolik lovers."

"Hey watching that was your idea, i'm not regretting it but still. So then do we go into town and touch a random person cause I think thats not gonna Go well for us"

"No….the one person we've been waiting to hug! Panda!"

That's when Blakes face burst into a large grin and she grabs Blaze by the arm and starts to pull her to the village.

"Come on we have to go see if he's real…" she then stops running and turns to her friend and asks "but can't we not touch him any way with his ultimate defense?"

"His ultimate defense only works on people who are a threat to him…..we have no evil attentions for him"

"Are you sure, cause i'm pretty sure we could hug him so hard he would suffocate.?"

"Then don't hug him than hard dum dum"

"but he's soooo cute and he really needs a hug with how he grew up"

"Blake, when did your hair become red, and why are you so short?"

"Errr, what do u mean your the one with red hair and you look the same height as when we were ten."

"Blake I don't think this is a dream then"

"You sure, cause i've had a lot of dreams of me being In the naruverse"

"Then does this hurt?" Blaze said as she punched Blake in the stomach. She fell to ground screaming in pain, when the pain wore off she stood back up and said

"OW! What the heck did I do to deserve that" she yelled as she punched Blaze in the arm.

"That's enough from you!" Blaze said as she ran at Blake picking her up and ninja running to the village, to her surprise she ran faster than the speed of light. With in seconds they were in front of the sand village gates, the guards looked quite confused, and blake didn't help us by saying-

"Just wait till I get my hands on that stupid kazekage" It's a good thing that Blaze is good at making up stories-

"Shhh you have the wrong village Blake! It's Raikage! The Kazekage Is the leader of the sand." Blaze turned to the guard and said-

"I do apologize for the worry, my…...Sister Isn't the brightest star in the constellation"

" HEY!? YOUR NOT TOO BRIGHT YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE BI-" Blaze covered Blakes mouth and whispered in her ear-

"I just saved us from interrogation and torture!" Blake gulped. That's when the guard kneeled down to us and kindly asked-

"And what do you two cute little girls plan to do to the Raikage? And why are you here?"

"We are going to rip hi-" Blaze stomped on Blakes foot and loudly said in a nervous voice-

"We wanted to ask the Kazageke if we could stay here. We lost both of our parents and escaped from the bad ninja. We have been walking for a week and finally found a village!" Blaze said smiling very cutely so she could hopefully distract him from Blakes comment.

"oh! well let me walk you two to see lord kazekage." we followed the man to the building where gaara's dad works. The guard knocked on the door "come in" the Kazekage said firmly. Once the soldier stepped aside so the Kazekage could speak to us. He asked-

"who are you and why are you in my village?"

"I want sleep" Blaze looked at Blake with pure hatred, then looked back at the Kazekage with anger written on her face-

"What she means is, we would like to live here in this village, and please excuse her rudeness. My name is Blaze and this is my sister Blake. We are strong willed and learn new techniques very quickly, I feel we could be a good new addition to your young ninjas in training"

"Hmm… fine, I think I'm just going to put both of you in a team right away, You will be with my son Gaara,Temari, and kankuro. You will be living under the same roof of your team, but I will warn you only once, If you are acting suspicious in any way I will eliminate you without hesitation….. You may leave"

"What kind of monster are you to hurt cute, little, innocent, eight year old girls"

"Blake were ten" Blaze said bluntly

"Ooooh Yeah. I totally forgot"

"*sigh* Like I said earlier, You're not the brightest star in the constellation" Blaze said as she left the room while Patting Blake on the head.

"HEY, I have my smart moments!"

"You do…...but only when your life depends on it"

"That's because I'm more of a think on the spot kinda girl while you think a few steps ahead."

"It's better to be prepare then be Clueless" Once Blake and Blaze had finished their conversation they were standing In Front of Temari-

"Awwww sooooo cute!" looks over at blake "There's two of you!" grabs both the girls and pull them into a death hug.

"Let me go please" Blaze said with an emotionless face,"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY LADY" Blake said angrily, Temari set them down and smiled saying-

"Well then,let's go meet the others."

"Oh no not Konkaro!" Blaze said Whining

"Can we go see Panda-chan first" Blake whines.

"Panda-chan? Who's that?"

"Gaara!" The twins said in harmony, Temari Turned around and looked at them confused-

"How do you know our team already?!"

"Your dad told us the whole teams names"

"Oh I see!" Temari said now becoming worried "About Gaara….um please don't talk or look at him, he can be a little….Temperamental. I'm only saying this for your own safety" She said now becoming hesitant to open the door to the team's house.

"Temari It's okay! We can protect ourselves from harm, we may be young but we carry a powerful punch!" Blaze said happily, excited to see Panda. Once Temari opened the door Blake bursted inside and found Garra on the floor. She jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug he most likely has ever had. Tamari had a look of horror on her face scared for the poor girls safety, while blaze just calmly walked up to gaara and wrapped her arms around the small redhead. Kankuro then walked into the room and saw what was happening and ran to go pull the girls from where he likes to call the danger zone that is gaara. When he reached out to them the sand stopped him from getting any closer. Gaara was the most surprised out of the three siblings since he has never felt this kind of affection towards him before, he finally shook it off and yelled at the two young girls hugging him to get them off. He didn't account for them to not be scared and jump off but they did get off. Blake was on his left side holding his hand and Blaze was on the right. Blaze then said-

"It's nice to finally meet you Panda!"

"can we be your friends?" Blake looks at him using her puppy eyes to get him to say yes.

"Yeah…..Please!" Blaze said also using puppy dog eyes on gaara

Temari and Kankuro are both in the corner of the room dieing from the fear they have for the new girls but can't seem to bring the courage to tell them that they should back away from their mentality unstable younger brother. Gaara just glares at the two girls with the surprisingly strong grip they have on his hands as he can't pull them from their grip. He's about to tell them no when he hears a voice he knows all to well as Shukaku the sand demon says-

"These two girls hold my friends Akemi the 11 tailed fawn and Joben the twelve tailed crow, But these girls must be having a hard time, these two tailed beasts are too powerful for young ones but their holding up quite well."

"then do you want me to be friends with them?"

"Yes… protect them"

Now out of his head Gaara just shook his head yes that they will be friends. Blaze and Blake cheered loudly and hugged him again while the other two sand siblings were staring in shock of what just happened.

"So can we take a nap now?" Blaze said as she walked up to Temari still holding Gaara's hand, dragging him over to Temari.

"u-um su-sure why not. We don't have a room ready for you Yet so you can just share a room with me."

"That's okay we will stay with gaara"

Gaara just walks away to his room pulling his new friends with him.

The girls followed him happily, once they were in his room he put them on the bed and sat on the floor waiting for them to finish their nap. But Blake had other antics, she wanted to get garra to take his first nap as well, so she asked-

"panda-chan can you lay down with me?" Gaara again made the bad choice of looking her in the eyes and just stood and walked towards her and laid down next to her. Blaze was already asleep from all that had happened. Once Blake was warm and happy in the embrace of Gaara she slowly closed her eyes and slept. As the twins were now both asleep, they traveled back to their seats in that horrible math class, they were both staring at each other in disbelief of what just happened, they looked down to see the black hole closing but right before it closed two necklaces popped out of the friends picked them up. One necklace was black with a crow's feather on it, and the other was gold with an antler. The bell rung for lunch the girls quickly took the necklaces and stuffed it in their pockets. They quickly ran out of the class and went to sit in their usual spot, the nook in the wall-

"Blake you got a necklace too right?" Blaze said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace-

"Ye-yeah, so does that mean all of that was real?"

"I suppose-" Blaze was was distracted by all the red hair she saw on Blake black shirt, Blaze reached over and picked up a hair.

"This has to be real, and I think, maybe If we wear our necklaces we go back? And we can't come back until we find the necklaces in the anime, just like in all the fanfictions we read"

"Wait Blaze, usually when the character travels back she has to find a different object with the symbol on the item, and it's such a large world, it would take forever to find. And didn't you notice that when we left the class had just begun and when we came back it ended"

"N-no I didn't see that- so I guess the longer we stay in naruto the more time it takes away from this world….. Hey maybe we can stay long enough that we are finished with college!" Blake pulled a Gibbs and slapped the back of my head-

"I hate school too, but it will be hard to figure out what happened while we were gone. And what if people ask?"

"Well when we came back our classmates didn't seem confused and the sub was smiling at us, so i guess when we leave our soul goes to the naruto world and our bodies stay here."

"That explains why we were twins in the naruverse!" Blake said

"Yea, so let's stay here the rest of the day and have a sleepover to figure the rest of this out does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah"

After the bell rung Blake and Blaze rode to Blake's house together, once they were home they ran up stairs and sat down of the floor looking at the necklaces-

"Should we go back now?" Blake said curiously

"Why not?but this time hold onto your phone tightly and whatever else you want to bring I want to see If we can bring things with us." Blaze said as she grabbed her phone and her wireless earbuds, the girls put on the Necklaces and instantly fell asleep. When they woke back up they were still in the bed With Gaara in between them holding onto watching as she awoke, once the girls were awake, they hoped up running into the bathroom, they turned to look in the mirror to see that they both looked the same the only way you could tell them apart was their eyes Blaze had pale green eyes. And blake had dark green eyes. They looked at each other with surprise, that's when Blake noticed she was still holding her phone.

"So we can bring stuff through worlds. This could be fun."

"Yea….but make sure no one sees you with the things we bring"

"So then we should hide our phones before we go back to Gaara."

"Yea, but here" Blaze said as she handed Blake the new pair of wireless earbuds "you can use these to listen to your music without anyone knowing"

"YES! I was thinking about how there might not be music here. I thought I was gonna die." The girls then walked back to Gaara to see him waiting on the bed. It looked like he was deep in thought. He snapped out of it when the girls grabbed his hands. Tamari then walked into the room and still looking frightened said-

"Umm guys dinners ready if you want it."

"I'm not very hungry…...unless you made ramen" Blaze said happily

"Yah is it ramen I could kill for a bowl right now?"

"Ramen? I've never heard of that before"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS! WHAT KIND OF VILLEGE IS THIS!" Blaze yells.

"We don't have that here, but I made cow tongue for dinner"

The girls made a look of disgust, but Gaara perked up a bit and started to drag the girls to the kitchen.

"We'll come" gaara said a bit happy. Once the girls were in the dining room

They were pulled down to sit on either side of Gaara. Blaze gets up to walk outside, when Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She and Blake then tried to leave again but he kept the girls where they were with his sand, that's when Blaze said-

"If you don't let me go, I will take this sand and shove it down your throat"

"sit down, before I kill you."

a

"Go ahead and try" Blake said with and accent and with a glare no one can escape.

"Gaara actually faltered a little before he shook it off and returned her glare with one with more hate and pain.

"I'm not eating a tongue. I'll be back in the room when you need me."

"You don't have to eat, but you do need to stay with me." Meanwhile while both were distracted in their glaring contest Blake snuck back to the room knowing that Blaze would win and meet her there in a few minutes at most.

"I just want to be alone for a bit…." Blaze said as she looked down at the ground with sad eyes. 

"...Fine, But i'll be keeping an eye on you" Blaze walked away. She went back to Gaara's room to see Blake sitting on the bed, Blaze looked at her and rolled her eyes, she then turned to the sand eye and said, "blake is in here you should take care of her" Blake then jumped out the window as the eye was distracted, Blaze sat on the roof staring at the stars-

"*sigh* when do I get to make fun of stripper priest, and meet Itachi"

As Blaze went into her fantasy land of what she would do when she met some of her favorite characters of Naruto, Blake was on the run from the disgusting dinner. Gaara noticed that she jumped out the window and was outside by the time she made it around the house when she saw him. She turned around to jump the fence when she felt gravity reverse on her and she was up in the air. Gaara brought her to him and back inside. He set her down in the living room with his sand still wrapped around her and said-

"I didn't say you could leave my side."

"But I'm not hungry!" Blake whines back.

"You don't have eat justs sit"

Blake begrudgingly sat next to Gaara as he ate his 'delicious' tongue. Blaze was now laying on the roof board out of her mind thinking of when they were going to actually do something. She finally decided she wanted to meet Naruto before Blake. When Gaara and Blake walked back into the room to see no one there, he started to freak and send his sand around the house to find that she was nowhere to be found. He then bradenes his range by using the sand around him to search for through the rest of the village. When he could not find her he started to get mad. Blake saw this and tried to calm him down by giving him a hug. When he hugged back she thought it was working, but when he started to squeeze her too tight she thought he was gonna going on a killing spree starting with her all because her sister was a selfish prick who left her alone. Blake was again surprised when Gaara said -

"Your never leaving me"

Blaze's Realization

A feather…..a black feather fell in the middle of the desert…. why!?

Blaze looked up to see the feather slowly falling down towards her, when it hit her forehead, she passed out and hit something sharp on her way down. As blaze was now walking through a dark hallway she could hear a voice-

"It's nice to see you again blaze" a deep voice said.

She could see a large gate in front of her, two red eyes came out of nowhere and stared at blaze with wonder-

"Why are you so hesitant, don't you remember me?"

"N-no who are you?" Blaze said a bit frightened

"I'm the twelve tailed beast, but call me crow child, your old nickname kind of grew on me"

"So i'm in my head right now?"

"Yes i decided it was time we talked, but it looks like ever since they banished you to the other world you forgot about me"

"Wait are you saying than i'm from naruto?!"

"Yes"

"Okay, sorry crow but you need to give me some time to process this please, i'm going back"

"Fine but there are somethings you need to know before you get too far in this world, so i'll be back soon-

Blake has been stuck by Gaara's side ever since Blaze ended up leaving. They don't know where she is, or what she's been doing. But Blake knows when they find her Gaara's gonna do the same thing he's been doing to her, never let go of her hand and drag her everywhere. Blake has gone on missions with the team and Gaara wont let her do anything. Whenever she tries he uses his sand to stop her and says "stop you'll get hurt". Right know they are at the gate of the village getting ready to leave for the chunin exams. Hopefully they find Blaze either on the way or at the leaf village.

The group of five have been walking for a few hours now and the farther they get from the village the more paranoid Gaara becomes about Blake getting hurt. Right now he's fighting with himself about weather or not to make her ride on one of his flouting sand clouds to make sure she doesn't wander or trip. He's snapped out of his inner conflict when the warm hand he was holding suddenly disappeared. Blake noticed something a little ways ahead and as she got closer she noticed it was her twin sister. She knew she was gonna get an earful from Temari but she didn't care. She let go of Gaara's hand and ran to her sister who seemed to have collapsed in the sand around her stop her from moving any further. Blake sat down and tried to wake her up. When Gaara made it to Blake he finally noticed that there was a second red haired girl lying unconscious in the sand. He looked like he normally does on the outside but was freaking out on the inside. He picked up both girls with his sand cloud and started to move faster to the leaf village scared for the other redheads life. That was until she woke up in the arms of her sister. Blaze jumped up and said-

"Blake the craziest thing just happened! Oh ow ow ow! Sunburn, sunburn! Blake let go!"

"That's what happened when you fall unconscious out in the sun you idiot."

"But i've only been out here for an hour!"

"Blaze you've been missing for a month, how long have you been unconscious?""

"Since the night I left the house…..a month, CURSE YOU CROW!."

"Crow?!...Blaze are you sure your okay?!" Blake said as she put her hand over Blaze's head. Blaze smacked her hand away and said -

"No, crow Is a 12 tailed demon, apparently you have one too, but I don't know what it is. Isn't this cool!. He also told me something Important….but now that i'm thinking about it. I can't remember" Blaze said as she put her finger over her mouth trying to think. She laid on her stomach and looked down at a worried Gaara, and spoke-

"Gaara?" Blaze said trying to get his attention, he looked up with a look of surprise on his face. Blaze then said-

"I apologize for running away, I didn't mean to worry anyone, I was just excited for the chunin exams" Blaze said sadly. Gaara thought for a moment with an angry face, but calmed down and said-

"if it happens again you'll be locked in a sand ball."

"H-Hai" Blaze said a bit intimidated

They stopped for a few minutes and when they did Gaara checked over both girls for injuries, why he checked Blake we do not know, but he still did. Temari walked up to Blake after Gaara was satisfied with his only friends not hurt. Temari looked Blake In the eye and as she predicted earlier she was about to get an earful-

"What were you thinking when you ran away from Gaara? You know how he gets better than anyone when your not by his side anymore."

"Sorry, what would you do if you saw your sister lying unconscious in the desert?"

"I get that you were worried but you still should have thought of everyone else's safety to. You and now that Blaze is back are the one way to calm Gaara down when he's mad."

"I know that, he could still see me and we were still in the desert so he grabbed me almost immediately after I let go of his hand. Nothing happened so let's just drop it."

"Fine, but you leaving him without warning better not happen again. Get that?"

"Yah yah yah. I got that"

Gaara them remade his sand cloud and picked the girls back up. Then they were off to the leaf village again.

"Can I not be in the sun anymore, I don't want to look like a tomato Panda!" Gaara just put a sand casing around her body which would protect her from the heat...and danger, but for blaze she was happy for the coolness of the the next three days, nothing happened and Gaara never let the girls down except for at night and when they were taking a break. Blake may be the lazy one of the two but she was still getting annoyed since this kind of thing has been going on for the last month. But Blaze was enjoying herself. The team was almost about halfway to the village when they decided to stop and set up camp for the night. As Kankaro was setting up a fire Temari was starting dinner, which just so happened to be fish. As everyone was now sitting waiting for the fish to cook Blaze was starting to doze off, then It hit her, was Gaara going to let them fight for the chunin exams-

"Gaara…..Will you let me and blake fight in the chunin exams?"

"No"

"Why not were stronger then we look you know"Blaze said looking at the ground

"No"

"Please i promise that if you think were hurt then we'll stop and let you take over. Pleeeeeeeeaaaase." blake said pleading

"I'll think about it"

"That's good enough for now I guess" Blake and Blaze said at the same time

The team had finally arrived to the leaf village, when baki said he was going to check in the hotel. He then said

" try not to make too much trouble"

They were walking down the side walkway when Gaara walked off with the girls and sat in a nearby tree to observe h

ow this village acts not trusting them with his girl's. While Kankuro and Temari were stopped by and overly annoying pink haired girl-

"Hey your not from this village. Your not aloud here without permission. I'm gonna have to turn you in."

"We have permission, we're here for the chunin exams." Tamari told the annoying pinkette.

"The what"

"Do you live under a rock" Naruto came running down the sidewalk chasing Konohamaru. Konohamaru wasn't watching where he was going so he ended up running in to Kankaro. Kankaro pucked the kid up by the back of his shirt and said-

"That hurt, little punk"

"Stop that! You'll get us yelled at later" Temri said looking around for Gaara and the girls.

"Hey stop! Let go of him" Naruto said angrily

"Let's play with them before the strict one comes around"

"Let. go" Konohamaru said kicking him in the chest

Naruto started to run at Kankaro, But Kankaro used his chakra strings to make naruto fall back-

"What was that?!"

"This Villages Genin are weaker then I thought"

"If you don't let him go then i'm gonna-" naruto was cut off by the annoying screaming banshee putting him in a head lock and whispering-

"Stop it naruto, their stronger than us, are you trying to get us killed!"

"Your making me angry, all of your whining makes me wanna...kill him" Kankaro said.

"*sigh* It's not on me if you do" Temari sighed. Kankaro pulled his fist back but before he could punch Konohamaru someone threw a rock at his hand making him drop Konohamaru. He looked up so see the emo duck sitting in the tree throwing a rock and catching it-

"What do you think your doing causing trouble in someone else's village" Kankaro was now angry at the emo duck and pulled crow off his shoulders. That's when Gaara appeared out of nowhere standing upside down on a tree with the two girls at his side glaring at Konkaro with unforgiving eyes-

"Kankaro. Stop that. You're an embarrassment to our village" That's when Blaze slipped her hand out of Gaara's and jumped down to see if Konohamaru was okay-

"Are you alright? Don't let the big guy scare you he's all talk anyways!" Blaze said offering the boy her hand, he was hesitant at first but took It. once he was on his feet he ran over behind Naruto. Blake jumped down with Gaara to assist Blaze. Both Blaze and Blake dropped their fists on top of Konkaros head which sent him flying down to the ground.

"What do you think your doing beating up a little kid? Are you even more of an idiot than I thought?" Blake said

"He started it!" Konkaro said getting defensive.

"Oh okay, so now he's five and an Idiot"

"Tamari are you sure Gaara's the youngest out of you three?" Blake asks..

"Unfortunately yes" she said having a sweat drop roll down her face. She was surprised at how strong we were.

Gaara once again found his place between the girls and started to leave. His siblings following him. when they were stopped by the emo duck.

"What's your name?" Emo duck says in a chill tone

"Gaara….of the sand" Gaara said slightly turning his head to stare at him with the corner of his eye. "And you?"

"Sasuke U-" Blake covered Blaze's mouth before she could say any more.

"Uchiha…..Sasuke" Emo duck said finishing Blaze's sentence. Gaara continued to walk down to the hotel with Blaze and Blake walking on either side of him. Once the girls were in the room Blake dragged Blaze outside and said-

"are you stupid! we can't go telling people we know Who they are and their future's. That's likely To get us on the orochimaru pedo list."

"I'm sorry it's a habit!... And while we're out here" Blaze looks around to see if anyone is watching. "Blake I remember what Crow told me now, he didn't go into full detail but what he said made sense and it's scary thar it does. He told me that this is where we were born originally in the naruworld, but we were banished from here because of our powers."

"but, their not that strong and who sent us away?""

"Well like I said he didn't go into full detail, but that would explain why we had such a strong connection in world G!"

"World G?"

"Oh I started to get confused between each world, so I named earth, world G"

"Okay….. I guess that makes sense"?"

"Well let's go back inside before we both get put inside a sand ball"

"Yah lets go, and trust me it's not that fun."

The Secret

The chunin exams start tomorrow and the girls are begging Gaara to let them go out and explore. They have been begging for over an hour and he still won't let them go.

"Please Gaara? I promise we'll be okay nothing will happen."

"No."

"You've been saying that for like an hour, can't you even take a minute to even consider it. We can handle ourselves you know."

"Fine, no you could get lost or hurt or worse."

"But we'll be together, nothing bad will happen. Plus if we get lost we can ask someone."

The girls could see him about to snap so they go to their last resort, the puppy eyes.

"Please Panda-chan" they said in unison.

He looked at them and his eyes soften a little. The only thing going threw his head was that he didn't want them hurt in any shape or form. He finally broke his character the longer he stared at them.

"Fine, but I want you back an hour before sundown and if I see a single scratch on either of you. Your never aloud to leave my side again. Understand."

"Yep, bye!" they said together and both gave him a hug before running out of the room to the outside world. What they didn't know was that Gaara may have said yes but he didn't tell them that he would follow them.

Once they made it a block away from the hotel they stopped and started to talk about weather or not they should tell the hokage who they are.

"I think we should tell him he might have more information on us, plus we already know we can trust him since we've seen the anime." Blake pointed out.

"Well if you think he won't try to integrate us then let's go find Kakashi so he can bring us to him….ooh and try to take that nasty book away from him to!"

"Yah lets go" the two red heads then raced to the first place they thought they could find Kakashi. It took awhile and they got lost a few times but after asking a few people to help them they finally found the KIA stone. They could see him getting up about to leave when they raced over to try and catch him before he left. Just before he shushinned away Blake grabbed his right arm and Blaze his left.

"What the" He said as he looked down to see two identical red headed girls looking at him.

"Wait!, we've been looking for you for forever"

"Why have you been looking for me, do I know you?"

"We wanted you to bring us to the Hokage!" Blaze said as she jumped up on his shoulders playing with his hair.

"NO FAIR! I want a turn too Blaze!"

"I want gravity defying hair too!" Blaze said pouting as she pulled on his hair.

"And what makes you think I'll bring two strange girls to the hokage you could be here to hurt him for all I know."

"We're not gonna hurt him we just want to ask him a question about our past see's if he knows anything about us or our family." Blake stated.

"Oh if that's all then how come you came to find me first and how do you know who I am?"

"Well… the person In my head told me about you!" Blaze said looking at Blake for help.

"The person in your head, are you sure you don't need to the hospital for a check up first.?"

"No we're sure, that's one of the things we want to ask him about since we both have something like that going on." Blake lied the last part hoping to be convincing since it was part truth.

"...Alright then let's go see the hokage, but if he's too busy to see you don't be too disappointed."

"Okay!" they both cheered with a big smile on their faces. The Blake hopped on Kakashi's back as he started to run down to the Hokage's office. With in seconds they were at the door, Kakashi knocked on the door lightly all they heard was-

"Come in"

"Wait here let me talk to him first" he said to the girls before he went into the Hokage's office. After a few minutes he asked us to come in, and Blake was the first to speak-

"Hey jiji we have a something we would like to tell and ask you."

"And what might that be child"

"Well did you ever know anybody who sent their kids to another world?" Blaze said bluntly and with no explanation.

"Umm, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" he said with some hesitation.

"I heard the hesitation in your voice there jiji. Please tell us the truth." Blake asked looking a little desperate.

"*sigh* yes child I do know parents who have done that, they sadly have passed on though. Now would you please explain how you know?"

"Well, Crow told me that I….we were originally from here, but got banished for some reason" Blaze said being very unclear

"Crow?"Kakashi said

"You don't mean the 12 tails, do you? I haven't heard that name for nine years"

"Yes. and I was hoping you could help us figure out what's go-" Blaze was rudely interrupted by blake

"Then do you know why our parents sent us away and how we are jinchuriki or why the world they send us to made this world look like a show and that we know the future to most of everyone here." Blake rambled not thinking of what she was saying.

"What?" Kakashi and the hokage both said at Blake's last statement.

"What she meant was, why are we back here if they sent us away….and why were we sent away in the first place?...was it because of the Jinchuriki?" Blaze said intelligently.

"I'll answer all of your questions in a minute, i'm still stuck on the future bomb."

"umm in our old world, we were able to watch this world. But we thought it wasn't real. So we know everything that's gonna happened in this world."

"that's a lot to take in" the hokage said with shock in his voice.

"How are we supposed to know that what you said is true?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't just know the the future kakashi we also know the past." Blaze stated "Yah, like for example we know what really happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre."

"Or the night of the Kyuubi attacked" Blake added.

The old hokage was even more shocked since only few knew what the truth of that night is. He turned to Kakashi and said-

"Kakashi they are telling the truth we don't need to worry about that." He then turned back to the girls "it's getting late, we will talk about this after the chunin exams and I will answer all of your unanswered questions. Kakashi would it be alright if the girls stay with you?"

"Of course not lord ho…"

Blaze interrupted him by saying- " that's not necessary we already have a place to stay, and speaking of where we're staying we have to go now or we won't be able to come back alone."

"What do you mean by that"

"Bye!" The two said in unison before jumping out the window and running back to the hotel.

"Why does everyone do that. The door is right there." Hokage mumble under his breath as he continued trying to defeat his greatest enemy…. paperwork.

The girls just made it in time back to their hotel room. They laid on the floor exhausted for running so many blokes at top speed back. Gaara walked in the room and looked at the girls. He wasn't going to tell them that he heard everything from their talk with the he walked up to them grabbed their hands, pulled them up off the ground and back in their room for bed.

Exams?!

In the morning the sand gang was getting ready for the chunin exams. Once they were all ready they made there way to the academy were the first exams were being held. The girls walking either side of Gaara as usual were each thinking how easy this first one was gonna be. But Blake was thinking it would also be boring. At the academy Gaara just pulled them up the next set of stares not even letting them get a glimpse at the two idiots holding the genjutsu for the chunin wannabes. In the exam room were two other groups already. One from the sound which made the girls want to gouge their eyes out with one glance at them and the other one of the rookie nine teams. Blake perked up when she saw one of her absolute favourite characters Shikamaru and tried to run up to him. Gaara stopped her before she was even able to let go of his hand.

"Can't I go say hi to them at least, it's not like i'm gonna be out of sight?"

"No, come on." He said as he pulled the girls to the corner of the room on the opposite side of the room from the others. The girls noticed that something was bothering Gaara when his grip on their hands tightened. Blaze turned to him and asked him if he was okay, but he just ignored the comment. As the time went by more and more teams came in the room as soon as Naruto's team barged in the girls knew it was almost time for the exams to start. Kabuto soon went over to them and they started to talk. The girls stopped paying attention after that, since they've seen what happened like ten times. They were snapped back to what was going on when they heard Kabuto scream in pain. Blaze quickly pulled her hand out of Gaara's hand and ran to the sound ninja…..even though she watched this scene multiple times she still hated the sound ninja with all her might. She stood in front of Kabuto waiting for the sound ninja who was going to attack again, he was running so fast that no one could see him. She slowly reached her hand up and grabbed his arm, swiftly throwing him over her shoulder, she then grabbed onto both of the hand plates and crushed them with ease, the sound ninja screamed in pain, not only did Blaze crush his arm plates she also crushed his bone into a million pieces-

"Your lucky I didn't grab your neck" blaze said sneering at him. Blaze could feel Blake coming up from behind her. Blake put her hand on Blazes shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. To Blakes surprise, Blaze instantly snapped out of her anger and looked at Blake wide eyed-

"Oh….did I do that?" Blaze said confused "...sorry…. I just really hate the sound ninja since they work with…" Blake covered my mouth and whispered to Blaze-

"_Shhhhh!... no one can know that Blaze remember!"_

"Sorry….it's hard knowing everything that's going to happen!" Blaze said whining

"Yah.. I know" blake said pulling me away"

"_But blake what about Neji, he dies!" _Blaze said quietly so only Blake could hear her, Blake stopped in the tracks and grabbed Blaze by the shoulder -

"HE DIES!" Screamed Blake as she shook Blaze

"_Shhhh! Blake no one can know Remember!" _Blaze said mocking Blake from her earlier comment as she ran ahead from blake to hid behind Gaara scared of the now scary looking Blake-

"G-Gaara I think I would like to be In one of your sand balls now…..she looks like she wants to kill me" Blaze said with fear clear in her voice. Gaara said-

"Blake stop" he raised his hand and surrounded her with sand till she was in a sand ball. He brought the ball next him and waited till the exam started. Blake was not happy being inside a sand ball again, she banged on the walls and even tried to use her fingers to dig herself out. She sat in the ball for what felt like forever when in reality it was only Five minutes. That's when she finally realized How she can get Gaara to drop the sand. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and made a small cut on her hand. As soon as the blood showed up the sand dropped and Gaara was at her side.

"Ugg finally I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever."

Gaara wrapped her hand up and then took away anything sharp she had In her bag, he then Turned to Blaze to do the same thing but Blaze stopped him by saying-

"Hey! Stop! These are my precious items! And I'm too squeamish around blood to cut myself so…" Gaara Ignored her and took away her kuni anyways, the first exam was now starting, Blake and Blaze were now sitting on either side of gaara. Once the proctor passed out the exams, Blake and Blaze looked at each other in confusion, Blake Telepathically said to Blaze-

"This is so easy… i'm already on the last question!"

"Last question!? ….. I finished like ten minutes ago dude! And woooowwww we can talk to each other through our minds that's so cool!" Blake turned her paper over and sat back-

"Hey blake…..I have a wonderful idea"

"What now blaze?"

"Why don't you write something about Ibiki and Anko on our exam papers! But we have to plan to throw it at Ibiki to read at just the right moment"

"Okay you draw them getting married and I'll write the something, this is going to be hilarious" as Blake got to writing Blaze worked on the drawing, after thirty minutes they were done, Blaze folded the paper into a paper airplane and blake folded her paper in half and wrote 'please read aloud' in big letters, Gaara was just looking at the two with worry about them getting kicked out, the girls threw the air plane at Ibiki, it hit his head and he picked it up, he opened the letter and started to read-

"The people in the room are hereby invited to the special event we wish to celebrate. The wedding of ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi well be on the day they freaking realize they love each other."

As soon as he finished the window shattered and Anko came into the room with her massive banner. Ibiki just standing there with a confused and shocked expression of what he just read. He looked over at Anko then back at the picture of their wedding that Blaze drew. He started to blush then was snapped out of it when Anko started criticizing him of going soft. She would have kept going when she saw what he was holding. She ripped it out of his hands and read what was on it. She started blushing when she realized what it was. She was about to yell at ibki about it when they both heard laughter from the back of the room. Ibiki realized who it was as the ones who threw the note at him. He then said-

"You think this is funny?"

"Yep!" The two said in unison.

"Well technically we were also telling the truth right sis?" Blaze asked

"Right. You two do need a little help getting together." Blake stated.

Anko sighed and said "you are all dismissed i'll tell your senseis the time and location of your next exam." As the girls walked by Ibiki and Anko to leave the room they each grabbed a girl by their collars and said "nope, you to are staying here." Once Garra saw his two favorite people weren't by his side, he started to panic, he quickly walked back to the testing room and saw the girls being held up by their collars by the proctors, Garra instantly got angry and sent his sand flying towards the two girls, encasing both of them in a sand ball. He wanted to kill the two when he remembered their the proctors and can't kill them or the plans would be ruined. So he just glared at the two and said-

"Don't touch" then left with the ball of sand following close behind. In the ball of the two girls felt relief they weren't going to die by the hands of the two most scary interigaters in the world. Blake was upset she was in a sand ball again but Blaze when on to take a nice nap. She fell asleep pretty quick. Blake felt they were moving all of a sudden and was trying to think of a way to get out of the ball quickly. After a few minutes she realized she could cut herself again but he took all hers and Blazes sharp objects away. Blake then saw her sisters nails and how long they were. She grabbed her hand and was about to cut herself with her sister nail when the sand around them dropped. Gaara saw what she was about to do and she knew he was mad. They were back in their hotel room. He used his sand ro separate the two not waking Blaze and brought Blake over to him. He then asked-

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

"Because it seems to be the only way to get you to let me out of the sand ball when i don't want to be in there."

"I don't care if you want to be in there or not you need the protection."

Blake was about to protest when Gaara gave her the drop it loom a dragged her to the bed where her sister is laying. Gaara pushed Blaze to the wall knowing she would roll of the bed and hurt herself if she wasnt and layed down pulling Blake to be on the other side of him. He didnt care he wouldn't sleep he liked laying with them. With the two girls asleep and safe with him he could relax a little. He just hoped they wouldn't have to do anything in the next exam.

The Second Exam

All the examined were standing outside a forest the girls knew all too well.

"Gaara…..can I please kill someone when were in there?" Blaze said

"Not me!" Blake said loudly. That's when Gaara folded his arms and said-

"no, your not doing anything that bring you any harm."

"But Gaara i want to"

"No, and your puppy eyes won't change my mind in this so don't even try it."

Blaze was about to argue more when she was interrupted by Anko showing up with the forms for them to sign. Blake and Blaze knew what was gonna happen in that forest so in their heads they started to talk so that Gaara tries to stop them.

'Blaze why don't we go try to stop Orochimaru from giving duckbutt that hickey?'

'Blake that's a big turn of events for the anime… but I don't see why it would hurt to try to help him' Blaze and Blake both looked at each other with a deteminded look in their eye. Gaara side glared them, it was a silent glare that said 'whatever your planing you better stop thinking of it now'. Blake looked down and asked-

'How exactly are we supposed to get away from gaara to help sasuke?'

'That's a very good question Blake' Blaze said to Blake in her head, That's when Gaara mumbled-

"This is your last warning before I encase you in one of Kankuro's puppets," he said glaring us both down again.

"Warning about what. You haven't said anything." Blake said oblivious to the look he gave us before.

"You're not the only one who can read minds."

The girls stopped stunned, they looked at each other then back to Gaara.

"Garra why are you such a killjoy!" Blaze said punching him in the arm harshly.

Gaara looked mad when he was hit and the girls knew that they had to run to survive. The two redheads bolted over to Team 7. Naruto looked confused and asked what they were doing. The girls looked over to Gaara to see him giving them a death glare. What Scared them the most was when his voice suddenly was heard in their minds. 'Get. Back. Iver. Here. Now.' The girls again looked over at each other then back and simultaneously shook their heads no. They again heard his voice 'Don't Make Me Say It Again.' The girls slowly backed up behind Sasuke, holding on to his shirt for dear life.

"Get Off!" he yelled trying to shake them off.

"Stay still duck butt or you'll be the first with a one-way ticket to the forest of death!" Blaze yelled loudly.

"I'm not some pole to hide behind. Go back to your team."

"No! We are on Gaara's death wish list at the moment!" Blake said

"Death what?" Naruto asked.

"Blaze and Blake instantly looked at Naruto and squealed they both ran up to him and gave him the hug of death.

"Can we come with you in the forest Naruto?" Blake finally asked Naruto when the girls let him go a few minutes later.

"How do you know my name?" he said with a sweat drop rolling down his face

"Umm, we stayed at the land of the wave for a little bit on the way here and they told us all about you. You are awesome." Blake lied hoping the others will believe her.

"Yeah, Haku was awesome, Too bad you guys killed him… oh and poor Zabuza he had a good heart"

Blake smacked Blaze in the back of the head and told her to shut up. Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Naruto went in a full on yelling sean talking about how they can come with them and how he's gonna be hokage. Gaara was still staring at the girls to come back to him. Blake looked over to him with sad look since she's usually found right next to him. She knew he could hear her so in her mind she told him 'Don't worry Gaara we'll be back and nothing will hurt us. I promise'

'Yea Gaara… and if something dose we can easily tell you! So let us have our fun'

"Believe It!" Naruto said ending his yelling

"Oh, we believe you Naruto!"

Once everyone got their scrolls and were at their designated gates. The second exam started. the girls knew to be aware of Orochimaru who should be coming soon.

The Pedophile is here

The girls and team 7 both are running through the forest when they stop. Blaze and Blake needed to make out a plan, while they waited for Naruto to finish using the restroom-

"So Blake got any plans," Blaze said lazily

"Not yet but give me a minute." after a couple minutes "okay how about this one of the reasons Orochimaru finds them so fast is because he ambushes them after the rain ninja attacks, so we need to convince them not to follow the rain ninja to the ambush and that will save us more time to think of a better plan."

"Okay! Sooo, when do we get to take a nap during all of this?"

"When we get back to Gaara and he makes a sand cloud for us. Now any questions on the plan"

"What about Kabuto? And how are we going to escape?"

"Escape who if we plan this right we won't run into either the pedophile or traitor."

"But I thought we were going to make fun of him!?"

"We can do that during the introduction of the 3rd final you know when they explain why there are the chunin exams there both there then so it's the best time to"

"Okay!" Blaze said as she pulled Blake forward to start getting scrolls.

As soon as they finished planning out what they are doing' 'Naruto' shows up. Sasuke immediately recognized it wasn't him and attacked. When he was about to chase after the ninja to see if he had a scroll they needed Blaze jumped on his back and dragged him down to the ground to keep him from leaving while Blake went to go untie Naruto.

"What the heck are you doing he's getting away he could have a scroll."

"trust us he doesn't," Blake replied with Naruto following close behind.

"Blaze sensed no scroll" Blaze said looking at duck butt

"You two really are weird!" Sakura said annoyingly.

"At least we're not a screaming banshee-like _**you**_" Blake said meanly, Sasuke smiled at this. She then turned to Blaze and SMAK "I've already told you to never do that again it was so annoying"

"Blaze is not a dog, blaze talks how she wishes"

*Thwap, thump* "you sound stupid talking like that….. I'm supposed to be the dumb one"

"No blake is the lazy one but smart one" blaze replies way to happy for where they are.

Blake just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to team 7. She tells them to follow her and they start to travel in the opposite direction of the rain ninja to get further from the ambush and the pedo set up. After about an hour of no enemies, the group stops to take a break next to the creek. Blake has been thinking up a strategy of when Orochimaru finally found them. She still hasn't made a full plan yet, all she has right now is try to avoid him and his minions as much as possible. That sadly didn't happen as much as she hopped. Naruto stepped away again to answer nature's call, but once he was out of sight a certain someone decided it would be a good time to show up. Sasuke jumped in front of us with a kunai in his hand, but he was no match for Orochimaru. The pedo went flying at him biting Sasuke in the neck leaving a black emblem, he then looked at the two girls with interest sparkling in his eyes, the two girls looked at each other-

"Well, well, well….Look who we have here Kabuto, these two don't quite belong here, but the power is overflowing in them, I think they would do perfectly for my new vassals!" The pedo said slowly getting closer.

Once the girls heard what he said they knew they were in trouble and couldn't beat him. Blake started but Blaze was less than a second behind her. They started to run and yelled for Gaara in and out of their minds. When They decided that mind screaming wasn't working they screamed loudly enough for him to hear them from a mile away. Within a split second the sand he left with the girls encased them in a ball of sand. The girls were pushed against the wall inside the sand ball as it moved at fast speeds, they came to a harsh halt, the sand dropped revealing an overly worried Gaara-

"What happened are you hurt."

Blake couldn't control herself as soon as she saw Gaara she ran up to him and gave him a hug trembling in fear. Blaze just fell to the ground and shook saying-

"H-h-he w-was s-s-so c-creepy!"

"Who? Who was creepy Blaze?" Gaara said walking over to Blaze to comfort both of the girls-

"O-Orochimaru!" Blake said as she buried her head in Gaara's shirt.

"let's get you two to the tower," he said as he stood back up with Blake still holding onto him. He held the small girl in his arms as Blaze stood up and grabbed his free hand. He then made a sand cloud under them to get them to the tower faster where Temari and Kankuro were waiting.

Back in the forest, Orochimaru starred in a daze at were the girls disappeared from. After a few seconds, his face broke into a creepy evil smirk and said "very interesting"

The 11 and 12 tails

When the three redheads made It to the tower Gaara was holding two half asleep ten year olds. His sand carried them to the room they were staying in and he laid on the bed next to them while they slept. Unknown to the sand siblings the girls were slipping into a deeper sleep.

In the mind of the girls they opened their eyes to see a wide field with bright and lively green grass and tall white flowers, they stared in awe at the scene, then they turned around to see a grey, and black forest filled with dead plants and had a cold, musty wind. Blaze smiled at the gloomy scenery as she relaxed for a bit, they could see black ashes fo

rmed a small tornado in front of them, the ashes took form of a tall human with red piercing eyes and pitch black dark hair, next to the man appeared gold sparkles then circled around Blake then formed a man who had white silky hair and antlers than were decorated with streamers of sunflowers.

"Crow!" Blaze said Extremely happy as she ran up to hug the spirit.

"Hello child" Crow said as he lightly patted Blaze on the head. Blake just stared at blaze with confusion-

"I'm so happy that we are able to meet!" Akemi said happily. Blake looked up at the man with confused eyes she felt that she somehow knew this man but at the same time she had no idea who he was.

"Umm do i know you?"

"I'm Akemi child the 11 tailed Deer"

"Oh so you've been with me my whole life and never even tried to talk to me. You and I both know that you can talk since you watched us watch naruto in the other world so why not talk to us?"

"We lost our connection with both of you when you were banished to the other dimension" Akemi said happily

"Plus It's fun to see you suffer and say dumb things" Crow said with a sly smirk. Blaze rolled her eyes as Blake looked at Crow with annoyance-

"hey i've tried to educate your host she's helpless sometimes" blake said..

"Hey! Watchit or I'll use my new move on you…. It's called the fury of crows" Blaze said laughing at her own dad joke.

Blaze just looks at her sister then back at the two Bijuu. And asked " excuse me but is there a wall nearby?"

"No we are in your mind space there is no end here which means no wall~" Akemi said in a sing song voice.

"Well then how am I supposed to face wall,that joke was to stupid for face palming." Blake whined.

"Children can we stop messing around we don't have much time." Crow said obviously getting a little irritated.

"Sorry Crow." the girls said in unison.

"Now let's get down to business"

"But I don't wanna be serious!" Blake said to crow who was now fully Irritated.

"Blake you need to know this information its gonna save your life one day. Plus if Gaara realizes you're in your mind scap and not sleeping then our big brother might do something about it. And um no thank you." Akemi said shaking at the last thought.

"Fine i'll be serious, but only for ten minutes after that i'm not listening anymore."

"This will only take five, You two actually belong to this world. The world you came from Is a whole different dimension, The hokage can explain why you were banished there. You two hold great power, others will be afraid of you once they find out who you are so try to keep out of trouble-" Crow explained

"There are going to be people who want to capture you, so stay close to Gaara. We will teach you both how to use our powers, and how to master very sacred and forbidden jutsus." Akemi said seriously

"Why would they send us away…. And who exactly should we be looking out for?" Blake said confused.

"You will know when the time comes.. If you need us you can talk to us whenever you want, we will also try our best to help you out" Crow said

"Now I think It's time to-" Akemi was cut off by Blaze

"What about our parents? What happened to them? Were they leaders? What village are they or we from?" Blaze said ranting on

"I believe that's a story for another day, you two need to wake up now" Akemi said as he touched both of the girls forehead's, The girls slowly closed their eyes and were awoken to a Gaara standing in front of them-

"What were you two doing in your mind scap, I told you, you needed to rest."

"Sorry Gaara we didn't mean to go to our mind scap, our bijuu called us to talk to us."

"Oh and what did they tell you?"

"That we should stay near you so something like the Orochimaru thing doesn't happen again"

"Well now I don't have to tell you not to leave me again. Lets go get you food."

"Yay food" Blaze yelled in joy.

The girls both grabbed one of Gaara's hands and walked out of the room to the kitchen. When they made it to the kitchen they saw an all you can eat food bar. It was Blaze that noticed the ramen first. When she pointed it out to Blake...well let's just say Naruto would have been proud


End file.
